


A Bad Day and a Few Broken Bones

by QueenLiCatastrophe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Death, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sexual comments, Somewhat, Terezi is also 10, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Vriska is 10, drug mention, mild violence, smol baby aradia in the second chapter, things have gotten sadder oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLiCatastrophe/pseuds/QueenLiCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shouldn’t say you never saw it coming. The sirens weren’t accounted for, but with a broken heart and a burnt fuse, you guess you should have seen that coming, too. He wasn’t completely a broken, bloody mess when the cops came in, dragging you off of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it All Began

     You shouldn’t say you never saw it coming. The sirens weren’t accounted for, but with a broken heart and a burnt fuse, you guess you should have seen _that_ coming, too. He wasn’t completely a broken, bloody mess when the cops came in, dragging you off of him. He had a broken arm, maybe a leg, _most definitely_ a few broken ribs. Bastard deserved it, you thought. You screamed profanities as you were dragged out, the damn horse-fucker talking to the paramedics as they took your now ex-boyfriend away. You’d like to say you didn’t cry. But through the blur of the boys in your eyes, they could tell just as well as you could that you were sobbing. Shrieking, yet sobbing. You screamed that he was a liar, _cheater,_ **_monster_ **!

 

     You gave him nearly _three years._ From the point in eighth grade, when you were the new kid. Everyone in the school asked if you were from Japan. No, you weren’t, you’d respond. Hell, you didn’t even know Japanese. Your family never spoke it. Then Rufioh Nitram came along. He was the one to teach you. He showed you anime, brought you to the middle school anime club. You two became inseparable. Then, freshman year, you two started dating. You had changed a lot-- not as sweet as you used to be… To everyone but _him._ You loved him with all your heart, but high school romance never lasts long, does it?

 

     Horrus Zahhak. That was the bitch that stole him away. You thought him nice at first. He always talked to Rufioh when he started at the school. He was lonely. He was _weird._ You wonder if he even knew you and the rooster boy were dating. Rufioh never seemed to mention it, or you, when Horrus was around. You guess you’ll never know now. Maybe that’s why you didn’t beat Horrus black and blue along with the cheater.

 

     You don’t care, really.

 

     It was only a few hours later when your mom came to pick you up from the Police Station. She looked tired, as though she’d just woken up. Your little sister, Aradia, was trailing behind her. You refused to look at either of them. There was a vague conversation in the other room between your mother and the officer that’s been watching you for the past hour or so. You heard little feet patter up and sit on the bench next to you.

 

     “Your face is busted up, sissy.” The nine year old looked up with wide eyes. “Did someone die? Did you kill someone?” You scoffed, shaking your head. This kid had a weird obsession with death. She was a good child, though. Your hand reached to your face. There were probably a few scratches on your face. Rufioh didn’t exactly _let_ you just beat him up. Looking in a mirror tonight would not be advisable, you thought.

 

     “I beat up a boy.” You said, fluffing her already fluffy hair. She laughed a bit, climbing down and running to your mother as she entered the room.

 

     “Come on, Damara.” She said sternly, causing you to push yourself off the bench and follow her to the van. It was a silent walk. It felt like eternity. It was dark outside. No moon, no stars. It was like the nighttime sky was mad at you, too. But it wasn’t your fault you had been hurt by the boy you loved.You got in the passengers seat, buckling your seat belt and holding onto it for dear life. You wondered what she would say. How long she’d ground you; keep you in your room. Not like that’s not where you’ll be for a long time. You may have been the bad-ass that tore him to shreds, but you were still a teenage girl, with emotions, and feelings, and now and overwhelming heartbreak.

 

     “What did he do?” It was a whisper of an ask. You looked out the window. Maybe you were wrong. You opened your mouth, but words weren’t what came out. A sob did. You sobbed. You cried. You hid your face in your hands, bringing your knees up to your chest. You started to scream in your sobs. You screamed and cried and let everything out. Every emotion. Every ounce of pain you felt. An arm wrapped around you, pulling you in. She shushed you, kissing the top of your messy mop of hair. You wanted to go back to ignorance. To go back when he loved you enough to not do something like this to you. You knew you couldn’t. So, you cried. And now he’d hate you after what you did to him. “What did he do, honey?”

 

     “Ch-cheater..” You held onto your mom, sniffling into her shoulder. You wanted to go home. You wanted to sleep. Pretend its all a bad dream. Maybe when you wake up, you’ll get a good morning text like you used to. He’ll be fine, he won’t have cheated…

 

     No. You know it can’t go back to that. You let out the last sob before sitting up, chin on your knees as you hug them to your chest, You, Damara Megido, would not forget this You were not just going to sleep it off and be done with. No. You were going to remember. You were going to remember, and never let anyone hurt you like this again. No one would ever get close enough. The sound of the car starting was drowned by your own thoughts.

 

     The ride home was still longer than you thought it’d be.


	2. Little Sister

     Everyone at school was staring at you, with only slightly makeup-covered scratches on your face and bruises on your arms. They were whispering. You assumed they knew already. News gets around fast in high school, you guess. The stares weren’t ones you could make out as shock or fear. Maybe both. Good. Let them fear you. If they fear you, they won’t get close. You rest a hand on your hip as you walk, swaying your hips. There was a girl holding a phone in your direction. Obviously taking a picture. You spot her, and her eyes go wide. She’s a freshman, you think. You snarl at her, making sure to bare your teeth. She goes running, and you smile. No one would touch you. That’s exactly what you wanted to see. You made your way to class, not a single person talking to you. You didn’t care if they talked about you, just that they left you the fuck alone.

 

     The off limits aura that seemed to surround you lasted about a week before a few of your friends came to see how you were doing. They knew that you could definitely be a mythic bitch, but the first time Kankri Vantas approached you after the incident with you-know-who, you realized you might have to make an effort in order to get these kids to leave you alone. If you were made friends through Rufioh, you decided you weren’t friends anymore. Seemed reasonable, right?

 

     “Hello Damara,” the boy started. You stared him down, noting his signature red sweater. He looked like an idiot, honestly. He resumed talking after that, and God, you wished he wouldn’t, “I’ve noted that you’ve become very closed off lately. You do know your friends are worried about you. I’m sure that you’ve realized that you are causing them a great deal of worry. I suggest talking to them about what’s happened. You just made a simple irrational decision. I’m sure whatever Rufioh did--”

 

     You stand up immediately, grabbing him by the shirt.

 

     “Don’t you _ever_ mention  that name to me, Vantas. I don’t care if your ‘holier than thou’ senior bullshit makes you think you have any right to come say _I_  made the irrational decision. I might make another one if you don’t get out of my fucking _face._ ” You stare into his eyes. He’s trying to look for words, but he looks too scared of what you may do to actually talk. You give him a sly smirk. “あなたはあなたの口でより良いものを行うことができます。私は喜びを感じるだろう。” You shove him away, scoffing. You don’t know if he could understand what you said, but the tone of your voice said it all.

 

     “Run along, Virgin boy.” You scowl at him, and he turns around and leaves you be, heading to his own seat. You were just lucky the teacher wasn’t in the room. And you hope Kankri won’t say anything. It was only an empty threat after all. The senior didn’t need to know that, but you did. Either way, it’s just one more kid to either ignore you completely, or one who would tell everyone how horrible you are. He would be right. You want him to tell everyone how horrid and lewd you are. How you don’t want any friends, how you don’t need them. How you never want them again. Maybe Rufioh will make something up, too. About how you just went crazy. Let him lie. You don’t care.

 

     You sit stone-faced through class, through the day. You refused to feel. You didn’t want to, anyway. If you can’t trust anyone, if you don’t have anyone, why feel with them? You have your family, and Aradia. You don’t need boys. Or friends. You don’t need anyone else. After high school, none of them will matter anyway.

 

     Weeks pass without many disturbances. Rumors have started to spread about the incident. No one involved, especially not yourself, answers any questions about it. It only makes the rumors worse. One is about you, how your ex has been trying to find ways to get a hold of you. You told a sophomore, Aranea Something or other, you would break his other arm if he did. That rumor dissipated quickly.

 

     At home, no one asked. You didn’t talk about it, either. Not like they would know anyway. You sometimes wonder if they notice you don’t go out as often. They probably assume you’re content with babysitting while your sister has her friends over. A lot of them are a little older than she is. There’s only one of the kids in her class, but she always smiled around them. They made faces at her weird comments about skeletons, even when she went so far to show them the skunk skull you found walking with--

      

     You hoped she’d smile like that forever. The way she laughs when she’s playing with “Mindfang” or “The Mighty Lioness,” or even Sollux, her classmate who refuses to join in on the roleplaying, instead filming it on his phone. Something about  ‘roleplay notes.’ You always just roll your eyes and ruffle your hair. You think you’re only truly happy anymore when your sister smiles.

 

      “Come on, ‘Mara,” You hear one day from the couch. You look up to see a massive blanket fort, “Help me finish this before they get here!” She couldn’t reach the top. You laugh and get up, helping her finish her fortress.

 

     “What’s it for, Aradia?”

 

     “Vriska and Terezi are coming over, and we’re gonna explore the caves of Mount Death!”

  
     “Uh-huh. You come up with that name?”

 

     She lit up, giving a quick nod as the doorbell rang. A few kids came in, two girls. One was the one you assumed to be Terezi. She was loud, and she kept trying to eat weird things. Vriska just laughed as you took her chalk away. Hell, you were NOT getting in trouble for this kid messing up your home. Luckily, your sis distracted the almost crying girl with made-up adventures. You were about to head back to the couch when you heard, “Hey, we need the ghost of the Ram Goddess to come fight us!”

 

     You rolled your eyes, but got up to chase them around. You were defeated and “killed” in the end, laying on the floor in a dramatic pose, tongue sticking out of the side of your mouth. See? You didn’t need anyone else, because this is what you were happy with. No one at school would ever see this side of you. At school you’d make sex jokes, the kind that makes people question your morals. You’d act like an asshole, like you didn’t want anyone. Truthfully, you didn’t. You just wanted to play with your sister, hang out with your mom maybe. Watch TV with your dad and live a happy life after high school, away from the freaks of high school.

 

     It wasn’t until  the school year was almost finished that problems started coming up for you. And this problem’s name was Meenah Peixes. She just wanted to get under your skin. She was the one who’d told you you were being cheated on. She badgered and badgered until you’d snapped, gone to see for yourself. What the fuck did she want now? You tried to ignore her, shooting her looks, stating things in Japanese that, to anyone who actually knew it, would sound like choppy sexual advances. She just laughed and kept prodding.

 

     “Okay, what the fuck do you want, Peixes?” She gave a shark-like grin, and you wonder if the sharp teeth are fake, or if she _actually_ filed her fucking teeth down. Wouldn’t surprise you at all, considering the rest of her family is obsessed with the fucking sea.  

 

     “Oh, nofin. But ya know, a little fishy told me some really _fun_ stuff aboat your ex.” You rolled your eyes. You were _over_ Rufioh. That whole thing had been months ago at this point. Of course, neither of you had talked since the… er, _breakup,_ but you assumed he was over you, too. He did have someone else, after all. You began to walk away, when a long-nailed hand grabbed your shoulder. You turned, shoving her away.

 

     “Don’t touch me.” You stated coldly, fire burning in you eyes. At least you felt they were.She put her hands up, acting like she hadn’t done anything wrong. _Please._ This bitch fed off drama.

 

      “Come on, Damara. I ain’t bein’ mean! I’m just tryna have a nice conversation about a few things! What’s so bad aboat that?” You huffed, crossing your arms.

 

     “Go ahead then. Speak and be done.” She began to pace, laughing.

 

     “He’s started talking about you again.” You groaned. You were _over_ him. “He says he wants to sea you! Maybe he wants to get back together? Who knows. He told me to relay it to ya.”

 

     “One,” You start, holding up a finger for each number, “Why the fuck should I believe you? Two, if he wants to, he can shove it right up his ass. I don’t give two shits about him, he can go die and I wouldn’t even dance on his grave. And three, why do you keep trying to start shit? I obviously want to be left alone, obviously don’t care about anyone here, so why?”

  
     She raised an eyebrow behind her decorative glasses. “Have I ever lied to ya before? I told ya, he wanted me to relay--”

 

     “Bullshit. You like to make drama. If there isn’t any, you go and make some. It’s sad, it’s pathetic! Leave people alone! God, could you be anymore of a bitch?!” You were laughing, she no longer was.

 

     “Oi, at least I don’t block everybody out because of a _boy._ You wanna talk about pathetic, talk about a girl who has no friends except for a nine year old!”

 

     “Don’t you bring my sister into this, fish bitch! At least mine knows I care about someone other than myself! At least mine won’t be left with knowing all her sister is good for is making other people’s lives worse! So fuck off, and tell anyone who wants to fuck with me to fuck off, too!”

 

     Honestly, you aren’t even sure who threw the first punch.


	3. A Flashback

     You don’t remember much of anything after that. You remember being in the nurse’s office, opening your eyes to a gross white light. You sit up, your dad talking to the nurse. Great, another parent-involved incident. He came in, not saying anything, but motioning for you to come with him. You slowly get up, still feeling where you most likely hit your head when you went down. The two of you walked out without any words. Unlike your mom, he didn’t ask any questions when you two hit the car. He just got in, waited for you to buckle up, and drove home. 

 

     You were sent to your room as soon as you were home. Soon after, you could hear your mom and your dad yelling at each other. Difference of opinion, probably. Maybe blaming themselves for how you’re acting. Meenah started it, or at least that’s the story you’re going with. Truth is, you don’t remember. 

 

     You decide to drown out the adult yelling with headphones. Most of your music wasn’t anime, like everyone would think. Granted, you did like the music, and it was fun singing along when you were one of the few people who knew what the lyrics were saying other than it being gibberish to your ears. You wondered if your sister was listening to the ongoing argument, then remembered she was probably at a friend’s house. Something about a birthday party sleepover? It was kind of sad on your part. You hoped she was having fun, but you could really use a tiny hug right now. 

 

      For now, though, you guessed “ _ Teen Idle” _ was a loud enough song to drown the world out. Really upbeat, too. Honestly, you hadn’t expected yourself to get tired just laying there. Oh well, at least if you slept now, you’d get up at a decent time tomorrow..

 

* * *

  
  


_       You were sitting on a swing in a park that was down the street from your middle school, only closing you DS when you hear the chains of the swing next to you rattle. You don’t even have to look over to know who it is, mainly because the quirk in his voice. _

 

_      “Vwell, doesn’t someone look happy?” You rolled your eyes, kicking your feet out in font of you. _

 

_      “Well, doesn’t someone sound nosy?” He let out a laugh at your remark. It was more of a snort, actually. You laughed yourself and looked over at the boy. How he still wore a sweater vest and his Gryffindor scarf in almost-summery weather, you’d never know. His circle glasses were  _ **_way_ ** _ too big for his face, but it matched the messy mop of brown hair on his head. “You ready for summer, Cro?” _

_   
_ _       He let out a big sigh, pushing himself slowly back and forth.  _

 

_      “I mean, I guess? It just sucks that you move in the middle of it. Wve’re s’posed to stay friends forevwer, and it’s gonna be tough with you bein’ twvo hours avway!” He was right. You didn’t have a phone like the other kids had now. You had a computer, yea, but he was only allowed on his for an hour a day.  _

 

_      “Then we try harder.” That’s all you responded, standing up. “You should take up hobbies during summer. Then you’ll have something to do. You won’t have to miss me as much!” He made a face, as though you said something horribly gross. You frowned and stuck your tongue out. _

 

_      “You don’t like my idea, Ampora?” _

_   
_ __      “No-- No, ‘Mara! It ain’t that! It’s just, a hobby isn’t gonna help this nerd miss ya any less!” He looked a little sad. You grabbed his hand.   
  


_      “Okay, but still. Do something that makes you happy. Like magic! Or Music!” You pulled him out of his swing, him making a sound of surprise. “Now come on, I heard your dad was cooking tonight, and I wanna get there before it gets cold!” _

 

* * *

 

     The sun decided to shine through the blinds, leaving a bright line right over your eyes. Letting out a loud groan, you pulled your pillow over your face. Your head still had a dull pain, and you were at least thankful for the quietness in the house. It always was on Saturdays. Your parents had work early in the day, so it was just you and Ara… Except Aradia was probably still gone. So, just you. Though a little more sleep would have been helpful, you thought maybe it was about time you got up. 

 

      The kitchen soon smelled of toast with a hint of egg. The big table was lonely with just you, but the radio in the next room was helpful. Sort of. It only ever played the 50’s station. Not exactly your style, but it was catchy, and nice to dance to. Maybe you’d dance in your socks today. Be unproductive and loud, like teenagers should be. Laugh and dance by yourself, Make a shit-ton of food and watch a movie, or two, or three. 

 

      Maybe next Saturday. Today, you decided you were going out. You had some money leftover from babysitting your sister and her friends, so today, maybe you’d go out and window shop. Perhaps even actually shop. At least it would help take your mind off of everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had to throw Cronus in here, but i planned that from the beginning. w h o o p


	4. Cigarettes and Grease

    None of the clothing shops had anything you wanted. You supposed you had enough clothes, anyway. The makeup store was the place you really wanted to hit, which is precisely why you were standing in front of the lipsticks, trying out all the testers on your hands to see which color was nicest. Maybe if you got a lighter red, you could start doing an ombre look. Maybe even get a black. Either way, you were running low on lipstick, and eyeliner for that matter. The lady at the counter offered to give you a complimentary makeover to help you decide (Because You were actually buying shit, probably), and you agreed.

 

    You looked in  the mirror after she was done. Wow, you looked amazing, which wasn’t new at all. You gladly bought the items that she had suggested, which was how you wasted about nearly two-hundred dollars on makeup. Oh well, you weren’t doing anything else with the money, anyway. It would take a while to save it all up again, but hopefully you could pull off making the makeup look at least somewhat as good as it did now.

 

    You walked out of the store with highlighted cheekbones and a resting bitch face. You had about thirty dollars left, and now you were thinking about food. So was your stomach, obviously, as it started growling. Fast food would be the best course, you think. It was cheapest, and would get to you more quickly. There was a McDonalds nearby, so that was the stop you made.

 

    One order of fries later, you were sitting at a table, scrolling through your phone. Nothing much was going on with any of your social media, but probably for the fact you yourself weren’t very active anymore. Not like you were when you first got into it all. The selfies kids from your school posted weren’t very amusing, even if they did look like idiots half the time. Talk of parties and getting wasted and possibly getting embarrassed online? Ha, stupid.

 

     You popped another fry in your mouth as you felt the booth seat shift next to you.

 

     “Hey, uh, can I borrow your phone for a second? I think somethin’ is wrong with mine.” The guy had a deepish voice, kinda sounded like he was going for a douchebag thing. You didn’t look up, just kept scrolling through yours. He waited for a moment, then probably assumed you didn’t hear him. “... Excuse me?”  


     “What?” You asked blankly. Dumb boy.

 

     “Somethin’s wrong with my phone.”

 

     “And what, exactly, is wrong with it?”

 

     “It’s missing the number of a smokin’ girl like yourself.” You shut off your phone, head snapping up to stare in front of you.

 

     “Can you not see I’m just sitting here trying to--” You turned to glare at him, dropping your phone when you saw his face. Oh my God, it couldn’t be. This could not be the boy that you knew since kindergarten, and this definitely wasn’t the Harry-Potter loving nerd with the oversized glasses you thought were the funniest thing. He had this confused look on his face. “Cronus Ampora, you fucking nerd.”

  
     That was the point he realized who he was hitting on. “Damara! Oh my god, your hair’s fucking long enough to put up now? And when the fuck did you start wearing makeup?” He seemed so excited, his whole greaser facade gone in a split second. He had this big goofy grin on his face, and you scoffed.

 

     “When did you start dressing like something from Footloose?” He didn’t answer, instead pulling you into a hug. You laughed, hugging him back. That was before you realized someone from school might see you, and you shoved him off. He looked a little hurt.

 

    “What, are you too good for me now, or somethin’?” He pouted at you, and you shook your head, unable to hold back a smile. You put a finger to your lips, indicating it was a secret. He wrinkled his nose, but stood up, grabbing your free hand. “Hey, we should do somethin’. Hang out, like old times!” You thought about it, then nodded. You’re oldest (and really only unrelated) friend was here, and it would be nice to get to hang out with him again. You wonder as you grab your stuff; when did he lose the speech impediment?  What has he been doing since you last saw him?

 

* * *

 

     He made a ‘ta-da’ motion as you entered his apartment. It was.. Homey, to say the least. There was a pizza box on the counter, and a few clothes strewn here and there. You weren’t even sure they were his. You looked around, taking a seat on the main room couch. He attempted to clean up a little, apologizing for the mess. You just waved it off, as if your room wasn’t just as bad. He plopped down next to you, taking his shoes off and resting his feet on the counter.

 

     “You been doin’ alright?” He asked, and you just kind of..  Shrug at him. He raises his eyebrows, resting his arms behind his head. “What? Do I gotta kick someone’s ass?”

 

     “Cro, you couldn’t kick _my_ ass if you wanted to.” You punched him lightly in the side.

 

     “I could too. I’ll have you know, Miss Priss, I go to the gym every other day.”

 

     “Sure, whatever you say, Dally.” He gave a look of mock-offence.

 

     “Excuse you, I’m totally Danny Zuko.”

 

     A snort came from one of you two, and then Cro looked serious.

 

     “But really, Dams,” That was a new one-- He used to just say ‘Mara,”Why the shrug? I thought you and your mom said that the move was gonna be great. Did it not go very well?”

 

     “It went fine, Cro.” You sighed, rubbing your temples. Honestly, you weren’t sure what to say to him, how to tell him you were now known as ‘the girl who broke a boy and is now definitely a monster.’ He was a different Cronus. Old Cronus would have been a little shocked by it, would have said how wrong it is, but how he’d help you hide a body any day. This Cronus… People change a lot from middle school to Junior year. And he’d obviously changed. Hell, he was the kind of fuckboy that hits on girls in random establishments! He put a hand on your shoulder, and you didn’t even realize you’d zoned out.

 

     “Come on, Dam. You can tell me anythin’.”  


     “I got arrested. I nearly killed a boy.” You gave a casual expression. He was taken aback by the statement. Then he cracked a smile.

 

     “No, I mean really.”

 

     “I’m not joking.”

 

     There was a daunting silence. You leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. You have fucked up. He thinks you’re a crazy bitch now. _You don’t fucking care._ You feel like you shouldn’t have expected much from this. He’s a different person. He’s not--

 

     “Well remind me not to piss you off.” He laughs a little, reaching to the coffee table and grabbing a box and a lighter. You sat there, mouth open in shock before he nudged your arm, offering you one of his cigarettes. “Want one?”

 

     You admit, you hesitated. You’d never really smoked much. Maybe a few times with a few kids in club, but that was it. He made a motion for you to take it. Well, fuck it. Why the hell not? You grab the stick and place it in your mouth, moving when he flicks the lighter to light yours. He then puts his up to the end of yours, lighting his own.

 

     “My roommate and his girl usually smoke other shit, I join in every now and then. Wouldn’t waste my own money on that shit. Not with my salary.” He laughs, it seems like a bitter laugh. You just listen to him as you intake the smoke, blowing it out your nose. It tastes like shit. “He and his cousin. Both stoner fucks. The younger is currently in a… difficult position. I dunno, I don’t ask. Kurloz seems sane enough. He likes to poke fun at me. But he’s had the same chick for a while now. Please, if I wanted, I could get any girl I wanted.”

 

     “Yes, because everyone goes for the fifties look. はい。私をファック, グリースの少年.”  You laughed at your own comment, earning a look of pure confusion.

 

     “You speak Japanese?”

 

     “Only when making _certain_  comments.” You waggled your eyebrows at him, he smirked.

 

     “Oh, kitten has claws, huh? What are you, like one of those girls from the hentai?”

 

     “The fact you even know what Hentai is--”

 

      “Ahahaa, not the point here, Dams.” You sneer at him, laughing inwardly at this new revelation. He was your best friend, so of course now that you knew _that_ little piece of information, you were absolutely going to hold it against him.

 

     “ポイント ？その後、それは何ですか？” You say in the whiniest voice you can muster, and watch him go bright red. With a devious giggle, you take another drag. “You fucking dumbass.”

 

     “Come _on,_ ‘Mara. Why you gotta do that to a dude?”

 

     “I’m a good best friend, what can I say?” He rolls his eyes, then sudden realization dawns on him, making him light up like a christmas tree. He shoved his cigarette in the ashtray and tells you to wait there, running back to what you assume is his room. He comes back out with a guitar in his hands, smiling at you.

 

      “I took up a hobby.” He starts to strum a few chords as he sits back down. You watch with amusement.

 

     “Magic not work out for you?”

 

      “Aw, c’mon. That shits lame. Music is where it’s at.”

 

      You put your cigarette out, laying your head on his knees. “Okay, play me something then, Greaser boy.”

 

      He laughs, as though you’ve said something funny. It takes him a moment to think of a song, and you can tell he knows too many for his own good. You wonder if he’s written his own songs. You’d like to assume so. You’d like to hear them. You’re pulled from thought by a sudden snap of the fingers. He smiles down at you.

 

     “Anyway, here’s wonderwall.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Damara talks in Japanese again in this, but this time you ACTUALLY get the translation:
> 
> 1\. "Yes, fuck me, Grease boy" (Haha sarcasm)
> 
> 2\. "The point? Then, what is it?"
> 
> Anyway, here's Wonderwall.


	5. Chapter 5

    Cronus slept peacefully next to you on the couch. The two of you had put on a movie, some Netflix knock-off or something like that. A makeshift bed was made on the couch, and you passed out halfway through, his arms wrapped around you. Despite this, you were now awake, watching the credits roll as the greaser snores loudly behind you. Suddenly, you feel your phone buzz, and maneuver to reach it and _not_ wake Cro up. When you succeed, you groan inwardly at your phone’s brightness. First of all, let’s turn that shit down, now to check--

 

    It’s from your mom. It was nearly four in the afternoon, and she wanted to know where you’d run off to. You shoot a quick text saying that you were heading home soon. Sitting up, you stretch, looking outside. Maybe if you start walking now, you could make it home before dark. Apparently, Cronus noticed you moved, because you felt arms wrap around your chest.

 

    “Vwhat’s wvrong?” You noticed his quirk is back. Maybe it’s because he’s not even close to awake at the moment. You pat his now fucked up hair. Maybe he should downgrade the gel, you think as you wipe your hand on your skirt.

 

     “Mom wants me home. I gotta go.” He huffs and moves to get up, grabbing his jacket. “Cro, what’re you doing?”

 

    “Drivwing you home? You think I’m gonna let you _wvalk?”_ He scoffed at you, standing up and yawning, clearing his throat for a moment. He grabbed a set of keys off the counter, heading to the door. With a pause, he gave a glance back at you. “You comin’, doll?”

 

    You cringed at the word. You hated being called that. “Don’t call me that.”

 

     He shrugged it off, Opening the door as you followed after him. His car wasn’t shiny, or new. He was ‘working on it’, he said. Obviously, he didn’t have enough time on his hands for that kind of project. At least it ran well. The drive home was filled with laughter, and definitely a few wrong turns. You didn’t mind. For once, you actually liked the ride being longer than it should have seemed.

 

* * *

 

    “I ran into an old friend,” You say at dinner, mouth full of pizza. Aradia laughs because that’s gross, talking with your mouth full. Your dad tells you to wait until you swallow to talk. So, you do, then repeat, “I ran into a friend today.”

 

    “Oh? Who was it?” Your mom asked as she handed Aradia, who had tomato sauce smeared on her face and shirt, a napkin. You laugh a little, both at your sister’s antics, and at what you feel your mom’s reaction will be.

 

    “Cronus Ampora.” She smiled. Your mom always loved Cronus, you two hung around so much, she was glad to see you had someone close.

 

    “Ah, so _that’s_ why you were gone all day. So tell me, how’s he doing? How’s his dad?” You shrugged at her questions. You didn’t think to ask about his dad. Come to think of it, it was a little strange he lived on his own (sort of) when you two were both juniors. Did his dad pay for him to live there? With a stoner and possibly said stoner’s girlfriend?

 

    “He’s doing fine. Didn’t ask about his dad.” That’s all you say. Your mom nods, then asks if you’re going to hang out with him again. You pause. _Fuck_. You didn’t get his number. You knew where he lived, somewhat. You could always look it up, if you could remember the name. To answer your mom, you just nod and say yea, and excuse yourself from the table. You now had things to figure out.

  


    Your search had come up blank on Cronus’s phone number, but you did get the address of the apartment complex. At least there was one accomplishment. Today was Monday, and dear God did you wish you were still in bed. You trudged to class, not showing your tiredness through the new makeup you were donning. No one messed with you. They probably all heard about the fight last Friday. And you looked fierce today. Nothing was going to get to you. Not today, Satan.

 

    Meenah wasn’t in school that day, you were somewhat thankful for that. You grabbed your stuff from your locker, heading to class. You listened to your first period teacher drone on and on. This guy loved to hear himself talk, didn’t he? You glanced around the room, catching a certain Vantas staring at you. Once he realized you’ve caught him staring, the poor boy quickly averts his eyes. You huff. He wasn’t a bad kid, you thought. He just was such a fucking know-it-all.

 

    The teacher asked a question. Mister know-it-all was first to raise his hand. You weren’t really paying much attention. Head rested in your hand, you stared at the clock. Why were classes so long? You had plans after school and couldn’t be bothered to spend this much time at school. You couldn’t skip-- Not at this point, anyway.

 

    Your thoughts lingered to your best friend. Did he even go to school? Maybe he was doing it online? Maybe he just got his GED. You’d have to ask next time you saw him. The teacher asked you a question, and you looked up. Fuck, what did he say? Oh, wait, he asked the girl behind you. You’re good.

 

     Soon, but not soon enough, the bell rang. You were the first one out of class. You were almost in your next class when you were stopped. Kankri stood before you, a bit shorter than you in your heels.

 

    “Damara, can we talk, please?” You let out an exasperated sigh. Usually that meant, ‘Can I talk and you listen?’ Hell, why not, though? Maybe time would pass more quickly. With a nod, the two of you stood off to the side. He took in a breath, as though contemplating his words.

 

    “I saw your fight with Meenah on Friday. I was the one who called the nurse when she hit you in the head. She, well.. She ran off immediately. You both said some very nasty things to each other, and it wasn’t accepta--” He saw your growing look of frustration, stuttering a bit. “That’s not what I’m trying to say here. I would like to apologize for anything I have said this year that made you mad. I’ve had time to think about it, but I would like to offer counseling, as it is going to be my major. I was told to take on a project which involves helping someone through a means of therapy-”

 

    You cut him off with a finger. “You want to shrink my head so you can get a good grade? That’s fucked up, Sweater boy… Tell me more.”

 

    The late bell rang, but he continued.

 

    “Well, it’s not exactly a grade, more of a personal project suggested by my mentor. I’m very glad you seem interested, though! We can plan a scheduling at lunch, please meet me by the cafeteria entrance and we can figure this out!” He handed you a slip of paper, running off in a separate direction. A hall pass. At least the kid was thoughtful.

 

    This was going to be a very weird fucking Monday.

* * *

 

    Lunch went by at an OK pace. You set up “appointments” with Kankri for every Thursday. You would go to his place after school those days, sit on a couch probably, and let him evaluate you for an hour. But hey, free therapy. You just kind of nodded through his talking about how it was the only day he was free. How he was so very busy all the time. You didn’t really care. You let him talk.

 

    Some kids walked by, whispering to each other. Probably some kind of rumor about you. How you’ll probably murder Kankri in his own home. Murder? Probably not? I mean, most people would think a different subject with this kind of thing. Maybe it was just you, and your dirty mind. You snickered, causing a short glance from the boy in the sweater. You waved it off as nothing.

 

    You shot your mom a text before the final bell that you’d be home late. She didn’t ask why. She did say to make sure you kept your umbrella on you. Which was at home. You guessed you were walking in  the rain. Hopefully whatever deity up there who’s in charge of the weather will have mercy. Then again, probably not.

 

   You covered your book bag with your jacket, hoping it’d be good enough to at least keep your phone dry. Then, you bolted, straight into the storm. It was hard to see the road signs in front of you, but you managed fairly well. At least you didn’t have to wear glasses. That would have sucked for you. It took you all of an hour to reach the destination. Finding the room number was the hardest part, but you did it. Mascara ran down your face, and you’re positive whaever makeup wasn't washed away was gone. Your hair had come down at some point while you were running.

 

    You were absolutely positive you looked like a huge mess. But you didn’t care at the moment. You weren’t even sure why you did this. Why did you come all the way out here? Was it because you had questions? Was it just because you wanted it to be like old times?

 

    You didn’t let yourself answer that as you knocked on the door.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is pretty happy. I have no clue why I did the Kankri thing. Probably because it was like 2 am, and my best ideas always come at Godawful early in the morning.


	6. A few Answers

    It wasn’t Cronus who opened the door. It was a tall, lanky man, with poofy hair and skeleton makeup. You’d like to have said you weren’t a little intimidated, but this guy had to be at least three years older than you. A girl came up behind him, yawning. She had poofy hair, too, but longer. She reminded you of a cat. Much less intimidating. The man signed at you, but you didn’t understand, You cleared your throat. 

 

     “Is Cronus here?” The tall man raised an eyebrow, moving the girl back as he signed to her. She giggled loudly, yelling at the top of her lungs. 

 

     “CROOOOONUUUUS, YOU HAVE A VISITOOOOOR.” You winced at her volume before the man grabbed her hand and pulled her back to who knows where in the apartment. Before long, a disgruntled Cro appeared, hair messy and glasses falling off his face. They were rectangle, which was probably weirder than seeing him without glasses. He stood there for a moment before it clicked.

 

    “Damara! Fuck, it’s stormin’ outside. Come on, get in here.” He pulled you in, dragging you straight to his room. He went through his drawers, handing you a pair of boxers and a T-Shirt. You uncovered your bag, which was still fairly ok inside, and rummaged for your phone to shoot your mother a text. He took the wet jacket from you, heading out, but not before stopping to look at you. “You change. I’ll be right back.” 

 

    He left you alone, shutting the door. It was quiet until you started hearing what sounded like a one-sided conversation. Ignoring it for now, you went to change. His clothes were warm compared to the wet clothes you were pretty much peeling off of your body. Once you were done changing, you moved over to a mirror, grabbing a pencil he had laying around and bunning your hair up. You looked at your face. That needed to be fixed right away. You looked around, finding a crumpled up towel. You decided not to think about it too much, using it to wipe your face off. Now you looked… Odd. You never went without makeup. It felt foreign. 

 

     You jumped a bit at the door opening. Cronus came in with two mugs, shutting the door behind him with his foot as he switched to two hands. They were both steaming, so you assumed whatever liquid was in it was nice and warm. He handed you a mug, and you stared into it. Hot Chocolate. You’d recognize the smell anywhere. It reminded you of a time when you were younger.

 

_      Cronus and his little brother, Eridan, were at your house. You were about ten at the time, and Eridan was complaining about having to deal with a toddler. That toddler being your sister. It was snowy out, being still early January. Your mom laughed as his dad scolded him for acting in such a way. You were playing out in the snow with your best friend, the both of you engaged in a snowball fight.  _

 

_      “You’re goin dowvn, Megido!” He called from behind his hiding spot; behind the big tree in your front yard. You peeked up from the crafty snow mountain you formed as protection. Sticking your tongue out, you weren’t sure he even saw you. Not until you were pelted right in the face with a snowball. Your body collided with the snow, and you stared up at the sky with a blank expression. After a minute or so, Cronus hurriedly ran over, worried he’d thrown it too hard.  _

 

_     “...’Mara?” As he leaned over you, you grabbed a handful of snow and plopped it in his hair. You got up, running inside as fast as you could. He chased you inside. _

 

_     That night, Your mom made hot cocoa. It was extra chocolatey, with big marshmallows on top. You fell asleep before Cronus even went home, waking up sad to have not said goodbye. It wasn’t like you two didn't hang out nearly every day, though.  _

 

    “So,” Present-day Cronus started to ask, “What in the fucking world made you come over here and do this to yourself? Without an umbrella, too. You’re a piece of work, huh?”

 

    “I had questions.” You shrug, taking a sip of your warm drink. He raised an eyebrow, taking a seat on the bed. One of his hands motioned for you to sit as well. You did, then started up again. 

 

    “What are you doing here? Did your dad really let you come all the way out here on your own?” You set your cup on the end table. The boy took in a deep breath, staring at the ceiling.

 

    “I, ah… Got into some trouble back home. Wasn’t makin’ good grades, dad and I were always arguin’. He said I was a disappointment. I wasn’t tryin’ hard enough. I decided school wasn’t for me. Dropped out. Let’s just say, pops was  _ not _ happy. He kicked my ass on the streets. Luckily, Kurloz was moving down here, and he needed a roommate. Helps with the rent, you know? So I took my savings from side jobs n’ shit, just enough for a few months rent. Got a job at a mechanic shop. So now, just kinda sailin’ on by til I can get shit sorted out.”

 

    There was silence between the two of you. He set his drink down next to yours. He said it all like it had just… happened. Like it didn’t really affect him much. You could tell, though. The silence told you it did. You put a hand on his shoulder, and he laughed. 

 

    “I’m sorry, Cro. Sounds like a tough break.Ah.. Mom was happy to hear you’re in town. I think she missed you.” He laughed more, and soon you joined in. You two were a mess. Once you died down, you glanced over at him. He looked kind of sad. You sighed quietly, wrapping your arms around his middle and resting your head on his shoulder. “I’m glad you're here.”

 

    He didn’t respond right away. Hesitantly, he wrapped one arm around you. You both had some shit happen, but Cronus had it worse than you. He was lucky he had somewhere to go . You were happy about that, at least. You both sat in the silence, taking in the embrace for awhile. You didn’t know how much time passed. You didn’t care. 

 

    He was the one to pull out of the hug, due to a knock at the door. He got up to answer, leaving you there on the bed. From your side of the door, you couldn’t see what Kurloz was telling Cronus. Cronus rejected whatever offer it was, saying he was going to hang out in here for awhile. You think the skeleton boy had made some offhanded comment, because Cro’s next reaction was a groan, followed by “it’s not like that, Loz.” There was a silent scoff from Kurloz before Cronus shut the door, shaking his head.

 

    He came back, and just sat with you. You didn’t ask, he didn’t say. You just stared at him, at the features of his face. You couldn’t read his mind. You couldn’t tell what exactly he was feeling. When you were younger, maybe you could. But now you’re older. You had lost a lot of ways of life at the beginning of the school year. You had dropped your emotions in a garbage disposal, turning it on and listening to them tear down to nothing. 

 

    “So, why’d you try to kill the boy?” He asked, breaking the silence. Your breath stopped for a moment, tearing your eyes away from him and pointing them at the ground. He didn’t ask again, just waited for your response. 

 

    “I was his girlfriend. I had been since we were in eighth grade. He showed me new things, made me feel like I was the happiest girl in the world. We were inseparable. He loved me. I loved him.” Cronus furrowed his brows, waiting for the ‘but’ in this story. “He made a friend, sophomore year. He was an overly-strong freak with a weird horse obsession. He and Rufioh would hang out all the time, and soon I started getting ignored. I just assumed he’d been busy with school. I just assumed…

 

    “A girl in my class would start taunting me, telling me things I didn’t want to hear. I mean, who the hell wants to hear that their boyfriend is fucking his best friend? I thought she was just trying to start shit. She tends to do that. A lot. One day, I ask him about it. He laughs at me, telling me there was no way he’d do that to me, that they were just friends. He sounded worried. I thought he was worried I’d be upset at him for something he didn’t do. One night, I got a text-- i have no clue how she got my number-- telling me to go see for myself if I didn’t believe her. I just wanted to end this stupid drama game. So, I went to go see Rufioh. 

 

    “I didn’t think to knock. He used to not mind me just coming in if his parents weren’t home. I heard noises coming from his room, and suddenly wanted to turn around. I knew what those sounds were. I lived those sounds. But, I had to know. So, I opened his bedroom door, and I was angry at what I was seeing. Everything pretty much went red. I remember pulling Horuss off of him, and then I went straight for Rufioh’s neck.I remember the cops pulling me away, but not before I broke a few bones. No one knows about it except for us and the cops. Well, they know I beat the shit out of him. They don’t know why.”

 

    You felt tears well up in your eyes as you relived that night. You could feel the pain of betrayal in your chest, and you stood up. “I gave him so much, my whole fucking heart. How doew he repay me?!  By pulling that shit, by  _ cheating _ on me?! I can understand falling out of love, I really can, but  _ that _ ? No! That’s not fucking fair! I loved him! I love him and it hurts, so I don’t think about it, I don’t think about him! But then there are times when I do, and it all comes flooding back. Every time we kissed, every time we talked, even when we… I shouldn’t miss him after that. Isn’t it wrong to miss him? After he hurt me like this? He never even apologized..” You put your face in your hands, crying into them like you did that night in the car. You felt gross, admitting this. Admitting to still loving someone after they killed your trust? After they ruined love for you?

 

    Arms wrapped around you from behind. A head rested on your shoulder now. He didn’t know what to say to you, you knew. He turned you around, hugging you to his chest and smoothing down your still damp hair. His shooshes were soft, and soon you weren’t crying anymore. You were focusing on him, on Cronus, and suddenly you pulled away to wipe your face. You looked over at the time, not realizing how late it had been. He must have noticed, too, because he let out a sigh. 

 

    “Come on, let’s get you home now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it got a little sad. oops.   
> still working on chapter 7, not really sure what to do with it.


	7. Therapy Sessions and Park Visits

    Needless to say, your mother was confused as to why you weren’t wearing your own clothes, and your father was overly suspicious, even after you explained the situation. You went right to bed after you talked to them, feeling emotionally drained. You hadn’t really let any of that out in months. You thought it didn’t matter anymore.

 

    When Thursday rolled around, you and Kankri had an hour-long discussion. The first thirty minutes was you, being an ass and refusing to take it seriously. After he realized, he did get onto you, causing you to laugh and finally start actually talking to him. You talked about how school sucked for you. This was something most people knew, because of how you acted while there. It did take a few weeks before you actually started opening up. You were surprised this kid knew how to  _ listen _ instead of talk your ear off, and frequently joked about it. You earned an eye roll or two. 

 

    You still met up with him for your weekly “sessions” after school let out for the summer, and you had gotten Cronus’s number as well. Your father commented on how it was funny seeing you be somewhat social again, to which you remarked with a sarcastic laugh, muttering something he couldn’t hear in Japanese.

 

* * *

 

 

    The first time Kankri saw you laugh since you changed surprised him more so than you. 

 

    “Okay, but Meulin is deaf, Kurloz is mute. They get into these really heated conversations through sign. Cronus seems to get what they’re saying, but I just kinda sit there in the silence trying to decipher it. I’m getting better.” You sat up on the couch, Kankri giving an expectant look, waiting for you to finish the story. 

 

    “So,” You start again,”They’re in the middle of this, and suddenly Kurloz slaps a hand to his forehead, and Meu stops for a moment before just  _ dying _ of laughter. She looks over at us, Cronus is laughing, too. I don’t get it. She told Kurloz not to yell at her.” You laughed at the memory, and the other boy let out a snort-like noise. 

 

    “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in such a good mood, Damara.”

 

    “ 私は高いまだかもしれません。たわごとは強いです。” You were joking, sort of. Not that he even understood what you said. Honestly, you had never even smoked with Cro’s housemates, besides the occasional cigarette. You waved off the statement, letting out a small chortle. Kankri didn’t understand, probably didn’t  _ want _ to understand. He looked at his wrist, and you wondered if there was actually a watch covered by the sweater he wore so much.

 

    “Well, it seems out time is up. Same time next week?” You nod in response to his question, taking a stand and stretching your arms over your head. He nods back, writing something in that little notebook of his. It’s a blood red color, with your name on it. You assume its your sessions, and his analysis of you. Odd, and kind of creepy if you think about it too much. So you don’t.

 

    As you start to make your way out, you feel him touch your arm. It was light, as though he didn’t really want to touch you. Kankri was weird about personal space. You turned to look at him. His hand went to his mouth, clearing his throat before speaking. 

 

    “If you would like to talk outside of these sessions, do not hesitate to call me. It would be nice, I presume, to hang out with you in a friendly manner, instead of just as client and therapist. I’m not trying to intrude on your probably  _ very  _ busy life, as it seems you do have your own little group of acquaintances. Anyway, if you would think it over, and get back to me, that would be appreciated.” 

 

     You honestly have to stop and stare at him for a moment. He was so bad at socializing normally. It was cute, you thought. You shrug at him, a smile nearly playing on your lips. He gets this smile look of hope, and you know for a fact that if he knew, he’d try to regain his formal posture right away.  You pat his shoulder, and he just looks like he’s going to go off on you for it, but he doesn’t.

 

    “Sure. Let’s hang out.” That’s all you say, before turning on your heel to go. You realize something as you walk. A few months ago, you were better off without friends. Now, you were enjoying having them. Even if they were kind of freaks. So are you, to be fair. It was nice.

 

* * *

 

   A movie marathon of  _ Indiana Jones _ with Aradia was the best way to end the week for you. She had turned ten in March, and she got a whole box set of these movies at her party. She loved the adventures. She even had you act them out with her, which you did gladly. The both of you fell asleep, cuddled on the couch.

 

    Saturday, you took her to a birthday party. Well, she said it was a birthday party, but you thought all her friends’ birthdays were around fall. It didn’t really matter much to you, as long as she had fun with her friends. It was a gathering between her, Vriska, Terezi, and… Tavros Nitram. You hadn’t seen the kid in awhile now. He was always so shy and sweet. You really hoped he wouldn’t grow up to be like his brother. 

 

    “Um, hey..” Speak of the devil. You frown visibly, barely glancing next to you. Rufioh. You can’t believe this boy even had the gall to speak to you. You grunt in response. He laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his head like a fucking anime character. “It’s been a while.”

 

    “Not long enough.” You keep your eyes locked on your sister. She was yelling something at one of the others, telling them to hurry up. She was too fast for them. You would have laughed a little, but  _ he _ was right there. 

 

    “So, still mad, huh?”

 

    “Are you serious?” Your face twisted into a disgusted form of surprise. He thought you wouldn’t be mad about what he did? What, did he think you two would go back to being buddy-buddy, after you caught them in the act? After you almost actually murdered him? 

 

    “Well.. I mean, you’re kinda the one who went bat-- crazy. You barged into  _ my _ house that night, remember? I didn’t  _ ask  _ to be wa--”

 

    “Well  _ I  _ didn’t ask to be cheated on. I didn’t ask for you to kill any trust I had. I had given you the benefit of the doubt that you weren’t lying to me. That you stopped talking to me because you needed the space. You made me an idiot, you dumbfuck.” You turned to him fully, a fire in your eyes. He put his hands up in defense. 

 

     “Woah, doll. I didn’t stop talking to you. I talked to you all the time. And I didn’t make you an idiot. Come on, aren’t you being a little dramatic?  _ I’m _ the one who got hurt, here.  _ Five _ broken bones.  _ Five. _ ”

 

     “Well, you deserved it. You’re a lying bastard.”

 

    “Damara there are kids around.”

 

    “Go fuck yourself. You know, one day, you’re gonna get tired of Horuss, and I bet you he’s going to be much worse than I was if you hurt him like that. And I will sit. And laugh, and maybe even help him tear you limb from limb. Who knows, maybe he’ll get tired of you first. Maybe he’ll go find a best friend, and one night, they’ll be hanging out, then they’ll cuddle up to each other, maybe make out a few times…”

 

    “Oh, come on.. He wouldn’t--”

 

    “And before you know it, you’re getting tips about it. You don’t want to believe it. Why would he if he loves you so much? And then you’ll see it. You’ll see them in bed together. You’ll feel pain. And you’ll wonder ‘ _ why? Oh why doesn’t he love me anymore? What did I do wrong?’ _ And you’ll cry. You’ll cry and hide away. And it will hurt so much.”

 

    “... Is that what happened to you?” You ignore him. You keep on.

 

    “One day, you will abandon all your friends. You don’t want anyone to know you still love him. It hurts too much to even admit it to yourself. Then you will shrivel up. And hopefully, you will die.” Your face was expressionless, his a look you couldn’t make out. Was it pity? You didn’t need pity from him. You didn’t want it. It was silent between the two of you, the noise of the children being drowned out by the tension as you felt yourself stare into his very soul.

 

    “Doll, do you still love me?” The question was now out there, and it hung right in front of you. If you didn’t answer, he’d know. 

 

    “No.” You lie. Before he can say another word, you see Vriska’s mother approach you. She’s smiling, and you think her smile always looks sinister, like she’s the PTA mom that’s poisoned the other’s juice. She’s really not that bad of a person, though. She just looks intimidating.

 

    “We’re taking the kids back for the sleepover now. You should call your rides to come get you.” You and Rufioh both nodded as she walked away, you immediately pulling out your cellphone.

 

    “I can give you a ride, if you need.” The boy with the Mohawk asks. 

 

    “I have one, thanks.” You spit out. Aradia comes to hug you goodbye, and you kiss her on the forehead. Rufioh doesn’t say anything to his brother. He’s too focused on you, it seemed. You watch the little girl run off, her poofy hair bouncing behind her. Your phone is up at your ear at this point, and you hear it ring. 

 

    “Yea,” You say as the receiver picks up. “I’m at the park, My stuff’s all packed.” After a moment, you hang up, going to sit at a nearby bench. Rufioh follows you, but doesn’t sit down. 

 

    “Are you sure, I don’t think your mom would mind too much if I--”

 

    “My mom’s not my ride.”   
  
    “Okay, well your dad then--”

 

    “Wrong again, horse-fucker.”

 

    It’s silent for a good while. He hadn’t left. You wished he would leave you be. It was bad enough he plagued random nightmares, he didn’t need to be here to make it a living one. After a moment, he sat down.

 

    “Listen, Dam. I just really wanted to say--” He was yet again interrupted, this time by the honk of a horn from a car that looked like it was from the 50’s. You let out a sigh of relief, standing up. Cronus leaned one arm on the windowsill, calling out for you to hurry up. Rufioh stopped. “Wait, wait, wait. Dams, this guy looks like trouble, I’m not sure you--”

 

    “He’s much better than you’ll ever be. A better fuck, too.” That last part, you had no actual clue. You’d only ever gone far with one person, and it wasn’t Cronus. The shock on Rufioh’s face was enough to send you into a fit of laughter. He looked so shocked. Shocked that you had found someone else. Even though you knew that wasn’t the case with you and Cro. He didn’t need to know. 

 

     You keep a straight face as you head to his car, hopping in. You send a lovely bird your ex’s way as you two pull off. 

 

    “Pfff, was he flirtin’ or somethin?” Cronus laughs. You roll your eyes, leaning back. 

  
    “Something like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for the first bit: "I might still be high. Shit was strong."
> 
> also  
> Oh look, actual drama type stuff
> 
> trust me, what i have planned for future chapters is worse.  
> much much worse.
> 
> Hang on to your emotions, folks.


	8. A Few Too Many Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to put a few warnings up here:
> 
> TW: Underage Drinking, Sexual Situations (Nothing happens, though), Underage Drug use
> 
> If this bothers you, you should skip down to the line. Thank you for reading.

    You were staying the night with Cronus, despite your father’s objections. Your mother calmed him by explaining that you were going to be staying in Meulin’s room, not Cronus’s. He seemed skeptical, but couldn’t really say no in the end. 

 

    You, Cronus, and his housemates were currently on the couch, watching some gross slasher film. You and Kurloz had no issues, not even flinching as you watched, but Meulin was freaking out at every jump, which was interesting considering the scariest part about these were the sounds, and she couldn’t hear it. Maybe she was faking to snuggle up to the skele-boy, making him feel like some kind of protector. You thought it was cute, nonetheless. 

 

    The greaser, on the other hand, was painfully obvious in trying to hide the fact this movie made him queasy. He would look everywhere but the screen, only actually watching the movie when he’s was positive nothing of interest was happening. You leaned back on him, which resulted in a pair of arms around you as you watched a girl being viciously torn open by the killer. 

 

     The movie wasn’t long, but after a few, it was pretty late. Kurloz and Meulin had lit up, the smell of pot quickly filling the room. You had taken one hit, but coughed it up violently. You were still getting used to this shit. Cronus declined the offer, instead heading to a cabinet and pulling a bottle out. It was already half-gone, and you thought it was water for a second, then read the label. 

     “There is no way you’re drinking straight Vodka.” You scoffed at him, taking another hit from Meu’s joint. He smirked at you, taking a swig right from the bottle, and holding it out to you. 

 

    “Unlike some people, I’m no lightweight, ‘Mara.” You glared at him, shoving the joint towards the couple and snatching the bottle from Cronus’s hands. 

 

     “Are you testing me, Ampora?” He sat next to you, playing innocent. That bastard. 

 

    “Me? Testing you? I’m just sayin’, if you’re not able to hold your liquor…” Your glare still held, staring him dead in the eye as you took a drink, forcing it down. It was a little more than a shot, and you silently curse yourself for taking that much at once of the burning liquid. He watches you intently as you hand it back, a smile playing on your red-painted lips. He nodded, not saying another word on the subject… But the gestures and faces he made might have initiated a silent drinking contest. Alchohol joined the smell of weed, and you stared at the bottle as you finished it. 

 

    “私は勝ちました。あなたが知っておくべき。しかし、あなたはまだ私に挑戦します。” You say with a laugh, not really noticing the slurring in your speech. Cronus leaned back into the couch, snorting at you.

 

    “You gotta speak English, Damz. No one can understand ya!” You just shrugged, laughing it off. You looked at the time. It was so late now. Only around eleven, but it  _ felt _ late. You let out a yawn, and looked around the room. It seemed that Meulin and Kurloz had snuck off while you and Cro were drinking yourselves silly. With a giggle, you stood up, pausing for a moment to gain some balance, and grabbed the hand of the boy on the couch. 

 

     “I wanna go lay down.”

 

     “Wvhy do I gotta go vwith?” You noticed his quirk was back. Ha, he must be drunk. Not that you were doing any better. You whined loudly, crumbling to the floor in an overdramatic fashion, still holding onto his hand. He rolled his eyes, standing up. The next thing you knew, you were being picked up bridal style. So his balance was still better than yours, apparently..

 

     He carried you to his room, shutting the door behind him with his foot. You were set down on the bed, and you sat right on your knees as he sat next to you. You flopped backwards, awkwardly pulling your legs out from under you. He laid back, resting his head in his hands, and staring up at the ceiling fan. 

 

    “Hey, Dams? I’vwe been thinkin’ bout a fevw things lately.” You glanced over at him, making a small sound of ‘mhm?’

 

    “Vwell, vwe’wve been friends, like, forevwer nowv, right? And our relationships, romantically speakin’, don’t alwvays go right.. But we’re close. Vwe’re good for each other.. So… Vwhy not try it?” He sat back up, leaning on one arm to stare right into your eyes. You didn’t know what to say. You felt giggly, but confused. He had to be joking. He was your best friend, and if you two did anything and something happened between you… You furrow your brows. He continues on, anyway. “You’re beautiful, ‘Mara. You’re good and you deservwe a guy wvho can make you feel like you fuckin’ are.” 

 

    You don’t know why you do what you did next, leaning up to kiss him. It was soft, sweet. It was caring. He shifted so you both could sit up. His hands went to your waist, yours to his shoulders. You weren’t sure if it was you or the vodka, but you felt nice. You don’t know when the last time you kissed someone was. Well, you do, but it is the furthest thing from your mind at the moment. 

 

    You felt like you were melting into him as the kiss deepened, him laying you back on the bed. It was sloppy, but you didn’t care.Your arms wrapped around him as he pulled away, kissing your cheek, your jaw, your neck. You let out a soft ‘hmm’ sound at this, causing him to keep going at it. He slowly got down to the nape of your neck. His hands started up your sides and--

 

    Suddenly, you pushed him off of you, taking in a breath. 

 

    “No.” you said into the quiet. “I can’t do this right now.” 

 

    You didn’t want to look at him, so your eyes hit the ceiling. You knew he was probably a little hurt. Maybe upset because you led him on. He didn’t move, though. 

 

    “Hey, ‘Mara… Are you okay? You look a little pale.” He sounded.. Worried. About you. You turned your head down to look at him. He had his brows furrowed, a frown on his face.

 

    “I can’t.. Do  _ this _ with you.. Not right now..” You moved to sit up, and he moved off of you. You looked at your knees. They were covered by your socks, and your skirt was now hiked up too far. You tugged it down. “I’m not..  _ Clear _ enough. I don’t… Let me think about it all, okay? I’m sorry, I...” You felt a pair of arms wrap around you. 

 

    “You don’t gotta be sorry ‘bout this. You said no. That’s what counts, right? C’mon, let’s lay down. Sleep a little.” He gently laid you down, laying himself on his respective side. You gave a slow nod, curling into him. 

 

     “Thank you…” You muttered. Soon, you had fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

    You woke up to a ringing phone. No, not ringing. Music was playing. Music was playing  _ very loudly. _ You groaned, sitting up and feeling a large pang in your head. Shit, hangover. You’d need to get rid of that before you got home. Pulling your ass out of bed, you looked around. Cronus wasn’t in the room, which was probably the cause of the music. You poked your head out the door, hearing the faint sound of a shower. So that’s what he was doing. He was going to mess up his phone if it was in there during his shower, you thought. 

 

    Speaking of which, you sauntered to the main room, spotting your bag and immediately running to shuffle through it. No sign of your own phone. Maybe you plugged it in? You scope the room out, eventually finding your phone by the TV. It was low on battery, but that wasn’t what you were focused on. It was only noon, and already you had twelve missed calls… from your mom. Quickly, you dialed her back, and waited.

 

    Cronus didn’t come out until a few minutes later, seeing you with a blank expression and all your things hastily packed in your bag. As soon as he entered the room, you snapped up.

 

    “I need to go.” You said without a single hesitation. He blinked. 

 

    “Dam, what’s--”

 

    “I need to go.  _ Now. _ ” You stood up, making your way to the door. You had no time to lose. You had to get home as soon as possible. Maybe it wasn’t too late. Cronus quickly grabbed his keys and followed you out the door. You had your hand on the door handle as he ran out, pulling a shirt on over his still damp head. The two of you got in, and were starting to back out.

 

    “Is this about last night? Listen, we were both smashed and--” You cut him off again.

 

    “We need to go to the hospital.”

 

    “Damara, tell me what’s going on.” There was a pause, and you tried to not choke up as you spoke. 

  
    “Something happened to Aradia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: I won. You should know better. Yet you still challenge me.  
> ___
> 
> AH, Cliffhanger! 
> 
> We've had a little drama, but now we're getting into the real shit. Have fun with that. I'll update this within the week.


	9. Aradia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as promised, here comes the drama. I highly suggest reading any new tags as chapters come up. Thank you.

    Cronus dropped you off in front of the hospital, saying something about parking then coming in. You didn’t hear him; you were already out the door as soon as the car stopped. Your feet carried you as fast as they could to the front desk. No one was there, so you started calling out. It didn’t take long for a receptionist to come out, a smile on her face. How could she smile when you were so distressed? How could anyone smile when you weren’t sure if your own sister was okay?

 

    “Aradia Megido, I’m her sister. Where is she, is she okay?” The receptionist stopped you kindly, before directing you to the room your sister was supposedly in. You dashed straight there. The elevators weren’t getting there fast enough. You ran up the stairs. Out of breath, and heart beating fast with fear, you walked in. Your mother was sitting next to your sister, all the other beds in the room hidden by curtains. Your mom looked like she had been crying. Aradia looked pale as a sheet. 

 

    You walked up, feeling as pale as your sister looked. She was hooked up to a breathing machine. Maybe she was just asleep. She looked peaceful, and you hoped to whatever god may be out there that she was having wonderful dreams. Your eyes moved to your mom, who stood up to hug you. 

 

    “There was an accident. Four-way collision. They said everyone would be okay… But Ara… They don’t know if she’ll make it..” You pulled back. No, she had to make it. She  _ had _ to be okay. She had to stay alive, get to middle school, go through a goth phase in high school like you all had joked. She was supposed to laugh and live and  _ breathe. _ You needed her. She kept you sane through your shit. You couldn’t lose your baby sister. Not when she had so much to live for. 

 

    “You mean there’s not a single competent doctor in this place?” You asked, tears welling up in your eyes. 

 

    “They’re trying everything they can.”

 

    “Well then make them try  _ harder! _ She’s only a kid! She hasn’t lived, she doesn’t know a late night studying for a math final, or going to the mall with friends, or telling us that its embarrassing for her family to gush over her! She hasn’t had a date, she’s never kissed anyone! She deserves to live more than anyone I fucking know! She can’t die, mom! She can’t… I can’t…” You broke down into your mother’s arms, sobbing loudly. How come none of the other kids were going to die? Why was it only your little sister? You wanted to know exactly why the world and the entire universe decided to say ‘Let’s fuck over Damara Megido, and when things start looking up, we’ll take away the one person she loves more than anything.’ 

 

    Your mom went to go eat at some point. You couldn’t bring yourself to leave the sleeping girl connected to all these machines. Oxygen, IVs, it seemed like everything was there. You just sat in the chair, watching her. Perhaps you were waiting for some kind of movement- A flick of a finger, like in the movies, a mumble, anything… But no. She sat there, still as death itself. You prayed that death wasn’t why. The slow beeps of the monitor seemed to be worse than the ticking clock. 

 

    That’s when the doctors came in. They said something about operation. You tuned them out. You didn’t want to know how they were going to cut your sister open, like she was some kind of science experiment. You just wanted them to fix her. Make her okay. They asked you if there was anything you’d like to say before they rolled her in for a life or death operation. You turned to your sister, standing and walking to the side of her bed. You left a small lipstick mark on her forehead with a kiss. 

 

    “I need you, Ara. Please come back to me.” 

 

    That was the last time you ever saw your sister alive.

 

* * *

 

    The funeral was the hardest thing you’ve ever lived through. Watching people who knew her, sobbing parents, young children. Too young to have to understand the concept of the death of friend. Her friends put flowers in the hair of her corpse. Tavros was donning a wheelchair now. The crash had left him paralyzed. Tears were streaming down his face as he put his flowers in. Vriska had lost an arm and an eye. She had bandages on pretty much her entire left side.You don’t know if anything was wrong with Terezi, save for the fact that she was being helped around by Vriska. The only kid not up there was Sollux. He was sitting with who you presumed to be his dad, or maybe an older brother. The kid’s head was down, like he was trying to hide his own tears. Your mom probably had it the worst. She looked pale. Like she was about to kill over herself. Your dad seemed unphased, or hiding his sadness. 

 

    You? You felt like your happiness had been ripped away. All that was good in the world, all the color, the laughter, had faded into grey. You would never see her again. You’d never hear her laugh, never play pretend with her and her friends. Never get to watch Indiana Jones for hours on end, with her falling asleep on your lap. You wanted to scream, but not here. Not now. Now, you would cry. You would cry, and bask in the past, remember your sister. Your silly, energetic, death-loving sister. Ironic, her obsession. And now she was as cold as the things she liked to find. And you wished you were dead. 

 

    Soon, it was time for speeches. It was all the same. How bright she was. How good of a friend. How she’d be missed. You were the last to go. You passed Eridan and his dad. You weren’t shocked by them. Cronus wasn’t there. Figures, considering he knew his family would be, too. You got up to the podium, right in front of the casket. Behind you, piano music played, and you could see in the projector itself all the pictures of your dear sister. You took in a breath, looking out in the crowd. It seemed everyone you knew was there. Kankri, the Amporas, all of Aradia’s friends and teachers. Even Rufioh was here, to add insult to injury, probably. 

 

    “Aradia was,” You started, but trailed off. You gulped to keep tears back. “Aradia was fun. She was goofy and smiled at every hour of the day. She was the kind of girl who would sneak out of the house at night if she saw roadkill in front of our house. She was a strange, oddball of a girl… She was the best person I’ve ever had the chance of knowing. She was the only person I trusted to always be there for me. Honestly, I wish it was me in that casket. Not her…

 

    “She was my whole world, and she had the whole world to explore, She had more potential than any adult in this room. She wasn’t only my sister. To me, she was my happy place, the person who got me through shitty boys and dumb girls who pick fights. She made life worth living. She made it vibrant, colorful even. And now that she’s gone, I feel dull. I hope you all remember her as she was. I hope you remember her as the little girl who always smiled. Who was always a friend. Please, don’t forget my sister. I don’t need her dead in more than one way.” You felt wetness on your cheeks, and you promptly leave the podium. 

 

    Afterword, you sat by yourself, staring at your black shoes. Why did people wear black to funerals. It made everyone feel worse than they needed to. Black was such a solemn color. Like the void you wished you could shove yourself into. Another pair of black shoes appeared in front of yours, and you looked up.

 

    “What, did you come here to rub this all in?” Rufioh looked shocked. As if he fucking wouldn’t. 

 

    “Come on, Damara. You shouldn’t be so hostile at a time like this. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I understand you’re going through some shit right now. I’m sorry this happened.” You clenched and unclenched your fists, standing up to meet him at almost eye level. 

 

    “How could you possibly understand, Rufioh? How could you understand losing someone you thought loved you, and then losing the one person you loved with every fiber of your being?”

 

    “It’s going to be okay, Damara. She’s in a better place. You’ll be okay, I promise.”

 

    “You don’t have the right to even say that to me. It’ll be okay? Where was this guy about half a year ago? Where were you when I needed you? You were fucking someone else. Aradia was there for me! She was the one who made me okay! So fuck your okays, and fuck you! You don’t know what it’s like living with the fact you’re gonna wake up without Tavros, every. Single. Day. That you only have his things and pictures to remember him by. He lost his legs, not his life. So you have no right to tell me this BS…” You weren’t going to cry in front of him, but you also couldn’t feel it in you to push him away when he hugged you to him, running a hand through your currently let down hair. He shushed you, and it took everything in you not to cry again. You’d been crying for weeks. You should have been all cried out. At the least, enough to keep you from letting him see.

 

    But what did it even matter anymore? Everyone here had seen you cry. It was normal to cry now. Your pride didn’t fucking matter anymore. You wrapped your arms around him, crying into his shoulder as he soothed you. You really hated this. You hated that  _ he  _ was the one who was there for you at this moment. Where the fuck was Cronus? Why couldn’t  _ he _ have swallowed   _ his _ pride to be there for you? Your life  was hilarious, you think. A joke for the gods. 

 

    After awhile, you stopped crying, pulling back to wipe your nose. Rufioh didn’t say a word, put put his hands up to your face, kissing you on the forehead. 

 

    “I’m so sorry, Dams.” That was all he said, and it was quiet, almost a whisper. You looked up to ask him what he meant, but his lips were on yours. It was over as quick as it had started, and he let go of your face, hearing his name be called. Without another word, he ran off. 

 

    You just stood there, wondering why the fuck he would do this to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not going to lie. I cried while writing this. 
> 
> And also, wow Rufioh on his way to fuck shit up. OOps.


	10. A Serious Talk

     You sat on Aradia’s bed. You held her favorite stuffed animal, a Gloomy Bear, and quietly wished it was all a dream. Your parents talked about what to do with your sister’s stuff. Talked about donating it. Maybe selling it. It pissed you off. 

 

    “How could you do that? She’s only been gone a month, and you’re already trying to forget her!” You yelled at them one day. You stood angrily in the kitchen doorway, a look of shock on your parents’ faces. It morphed into guilt. They should feel guilty! That stuff was all you had left of your baby sister! How dare they even think such a thing! 

 

    You had stormed off, slamming the door to Aradia’s room. For a long time, that’s where you slept, if you could sleep at all. You played her favorite songs on a loop, her favorite movies, too. If your parents were going to try so hard to forget her,  you would work twice as hard to remember. You loved her more than anyone. 

 

    There was a knock on the door of her room. You muttered a ‘come in,’ keeping your eyes on the screen in front of you. The door clicked quietly to indicate it had been open, and you saw red out of the corner of your eye. You never did get how he could wear a fucking sweater in the summer, even if it was nearing its end. 

 

    “May I… sit with you?” Kankri asked hesitantly, and you responded by scooting over, patting the seat next to you.  He gave a small thanks as he sat. The two of you watched the movie, and at this point you could even quote it. It was the only light given off in the room after he had closed the door. 

 

    “It’s Thursday,” he said, thinking out his words carefully, “And it seems we haven’t had a session since… Well, as someone who you confide in, I felt it would be appropriate to come in and check up on you. School is starting again soon, and I wouldn’t want you to be too very stressed in it’s arrival. You’ve been through a lot. It seems that you have gotten the worst out of all of this tragedy… Damara, do you want to talk about it?” 

 

    You shrugged. You talked a lot. It really got you nowhere. It wouldn’t bring back your sister. It would just make you feel worse. Nothing really mattered anymore. You wouldn’t answer Cronus’s phone calls or texts since the funeral. You were honestly kind of shocked to even see Kankri come in. You would just lose them, too. Maybe you should have run him off. Go back to the awful person you were when he first confronted you. Would he see through it? You don’t know. 

 

    “I don’t get why you do this.” 

 

    “Do what? I don’t understand what you’re implying here.”

 

    “You coming in here and pretending you care about your little ‘project.’ You only came to me because you thought i was a nutjob. And now that I’ve gone through worse, you come to me to see if there’s more you can get out of me.” You don’t look at him, but your face shows the anger you fake. 

 

    “I would never! I’m only here to help, Damara. You can tell me to leave, and that would be just fine. Just because I do this project does  _ not _ mean I do not care, and I’m offended you would even assume such a thing.” So, he wasn’t seeing through it. 

 

    “Oh please. Mister ‘holier than thou’ Vantas, wanting to be friends with the girl who’s not nice to people? The girl who broke a boy for hurting her? I could break you just as easily.” He was fidgeting, you could tell out of the corner of your eye. Part of you wanted to apologize, tell him why you were doing this. It wouldn’t work out if you did, though. 

 

    “You really think I’m that shallow? Fine then. I don’t know why I wasted all that time on you, thinking you were different. You’re just horrible. You take everything for granted. Maybe you should just accept the help that’s offered to you. Also, I don’t care what you’ve done. I’m not scared of you.”

 

    You stood up,  towering over him. The light from the tv hid half of your face, making you look more menacing than before. He stood up as well, meeting you at eye level. It was a staredown. You grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling a fist back. He tried not to flinch, but failed. You just kept on the angry facade. 

 

    “Either let go of me, or do it, Damara.” You tensed up, then dropped your fist, looking down. He carefully grabbed the hand with a grip on his shirt. His fingers intertwined in yours. “I know, Damra. It’s hard. You’ve lost a lot, and you’re terrified to lose anyone else. Do not push those who care about you away. Don’t isolate yourself. Look at me.” 

 

    You shook your head, but his other hand tapped your chin, lifting your head up. 

 

    “From what you’ve told me, your sister looked up to you. She would have been proud of your strength getting through this. If you keep yourself lonely, and hurt yourself in such ways, you’ll become someone who has nothing to live for. Which, really still wouldn’t be true. You have a full life ahead of you. Make your little sister proud. She’s watching you from wherever she is. She’s watching her big sister, wishing for her to be strong. She’ll always look up to you. Even though she can’t be here physically.” He put both hands on yours, nodding with certainty. Your vision went blurry, even in the dark. You quickly rubbed at your eyes. Pulling your hand out of his own, you hugged him, head resting on his shoulder. He tensed himself, obviously surprised by the sudden full-body contact. 

 

    He did see through your bullshit.

 

* * *

 

    You two sat at the dining room table, a cup of coffee in his hands, water in yours. You opened up to him. He listened quietly. Every emotion was shown to him, and how guilty you felt for more than just ignoring Cronus. You told him about running into Rufioh, breaking down on him, him kissing you. He was dating Horuss now, he left you for Horuss. You hurt him. Why would he kiss you? Kankri had no clue, either, saying how inappropriate it was, especially when it was already a very low point for you. You nodded, rolling your eyes. 

 

    “He’s lucky I don’t kick his ass for that. What an asshole.” You said, taking a sip of your drink.

 

    “Amen to that.” You scoffed. You felt your pocket vibrate, letting out a sigh before actually looking at it. 

 

    Oh boy, that was a lot of missed messages.

 

    [CRONUS:] Come on, ‘Mara. Talk to me.

    [CRONUS:] Is this about the funeral thing? Look, I’m sorry, I can explain just please answer.

    [CRONUS:] Come on, babe. It’s been a week now. I’m starting to get worried.

    [CRONUS:] Mara, please at least let me know youre *alive*

    [CRONUS:]  We’re hittin three weeks now.. 

 

    You frowned, quickly typing a response.

 

    [DAMARA:] Things have been… complicated.

    [CRONUS:] oh my god. Are u okay? Where the fuck have u been??

    [DAMARA:] … How about we meet up for dinner? My treat.

 

    You set your phone down, Kankri raising an eyebrow. 

 

    “Finally talking to Cronus?” You nodded. 

 

    “Yea. I’m done hiding in a room alone. Now, come on. You’re here so you have to help me get ready.” You stood up, making your way to your own room.

 

    “Wait, get ready for what?” He called after you, confused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things are looking up for Damara. 
> 
> I'm probably gonna be trying to wrap this story up soonish. I have another story idea I'm currently plotting out, because of a dream. And yes, its still Damcro because I have no regrets.


	11. And Thus, it Comes to an End

     When school started up again, it had only been a few weeks since your outing with Cronus. You had managed to drag Kankri along, which had ended with you having to watch them bicker over political issues. You just sipped your drink, letting them settle it themselves. It was fun, though. Even if they were going to mess with each other as such, you could handle them. It was all in good fun, anyway.

 

    Senior year was something you were both dreading and thankful for all at once. It meant one last year of school before everyone went off to their respective colleges, or moving out of their parents, or even just getting a foothold on adulthood. It also meant that it counted all the much more, so you would have to keep on your toes with assignments. You still acted out to those who bugged you. Meenah would prod at you, and you’d find creative ways of telling her to go fuck herself in Japanese. It usually worked to get her off your case. 

 

    You heard a rumor that Horuss and Rufioh split, for reasons unknown to you. Good for Horuss, though. Maybe you had been right, and Rufioh had done the same stupid shit, not coming close to learning his lesson. Maybe one of these days he would grow up and learn he shouldn’t be a douchebag all his life. Maybe someone else will figure him out and snap him out of it. It wasn’t your problem, anyway. 

 

    Your classes weren’t so bad. You had both Physics and Precalculus with Kankri (which you thanked God for, because you struggled in both), but you did have a class with the now unhappy looking horse boy. You thought you’d talk to him one day. You don’t know why, call it curiosity. 

 

    “Konichiwa, Horse boy.” You said, sliding into the seat next to him as you looked over your next English assignment. 

 

    “Miss Megido, I would prefer if you refrained from calling me that.” He used to smile so much. You wonder what changed in him. 

 

    “I was wondering if you had the answers to last night’s homework.” It was a lie, you had it all done already. Maybe he’d start some kind of conversation with you over it. 

 

    “Damara, if you haven’t noticed, there are a few other people who have it finished, I would like to be undisturbed, if you please..” 

 

    “Yea, it feels like that for a while after that bastard breaks your heart.” You went to stand, not even seeing the expression of pain on his face.

 

    “Wait, I… You don’t have to move.” He said, motioning for you to sit back down. 

 

    “You want to talk about it?”

 

    You had been right. Rufioh hadn’t cheated like he had done to you. You were thankful. Bitter, but thankful. No one deserves that. He had broken up with Horuss, calling him clingy and the like. Horuss smiled through it, hoping it was just a joke. It wasn’t. The two of you sat through class, trash talking every time you had free time. He needed to get it off his chest, you think. He didn’t really have anyone to talk to. All his time was spent with your and his ex. 

 

     You think the two of you would get along well from that point on. 

 

    After school, Cronus would usually pick you up after work, and you would go out, or just hang out at one of your homes. On thursdays, you still had ‘sessions’ with Kankri, but at this point it was just coffee and a conversation. You would get into mini debates, very heated on his side. A lot of the times, you would tell him he was right (even if he wasn’t), others you’d bash his wrong theories into the dirt. You know, friend stuff. 

 

     On the weekends, you’d drive yourself out to the cemetery. You’d have one-sided conversations at Aradia’s grave; telling her about your week, secrets and tidbits that were only for her ears, how you still missed her, and couldn’t wait to see her again… Though hopefully you’d both have to wait a lot longer for that. Sometimes, if you were quiet enough, you could hear her laughter resonate through the trees. You could see that sweet smile. She was in a better place. She’d never have to deal with life’s frustrations. 

 

    She was still watching over you.

 

* * *

 

    It was well into December, things were getting tense due to midterms, holiday shopping, the same dumb Christmas songs playing over and over and  _ over. _ It was enough to drive anyone insane. You were at the mall the weekend before (you should have been studying, but that was hurting your head and you needed to find the perfect flowers for your sister). It was hustling and bustling with loads of people, eagerly getting their gift shopping done. You felt really bad for store employees this time of year. 

 

    You were at the food court when you heard your name. You had been sucking down a milkshake, nearly choking on it when you saw who it was. Could he just leave you in peace for once? You hadn’t talked to Rufioh since the funeral, mostly because you refused to confront him about kissing you. 

 

    “Heya, doll.” He said, sitting across from you at the table.” You raised an eyebrow, continuing to drink your shake. “So, you’ve heard the rumors, huh? Yea, I thought so.” 

 

    He looked not at all remorseful. Well, maybe a little, but you were pretty sure it wasn’t from hurting yet another datemate. He leaned up to rest his arms on the table. 

 

     “I’ve been seeing ya around with that guy from the car shop. You two seem happy together. Are you two still…?” He was really asking you that. He said the first time he saw Cronus that he seemed sketchy. As though he had room to talk. You finally decided to say something.

 

    “Cronus? We never a thing, if that’s what you’re asking. Not that it’s really any of your fucking business anyway, asshole.” You didn’t sound upset, though your words could have made it seem so. Really, you just wanted him to piss off. Obviously, he still can’t take the hint.

 

    “Yea… So… Since you’re not exactly seeing anyone right now.. I messed up, with you, doll. Horuss was kinda.. Creepy. Way too clingy for my tastes. I just didn’t have the heart to tell him at first. But I had to do it. It was for the better. Do you think we, me and you, could…”

 

    He wanted to get back together with you. That was the most laughable thing you’d heard all week. You take another sip of your drink and go to stand up, and so does he. He puts a hand on your face. You don’t push it away. 

 

    “So, you’re saying you’re sorry? That now you want me back after everything? After all I did to you? After all you did to me?” You let out a sigh, putting your hand over his. He looked hopeful, happy even, until you removed his hand and crossed your arms. “You don’t get a second chance. Not with me.

 

    “I don’t need you anymore, Rufioh. I’m over you, and for now, relationships altogether. I’m focusing on me, now. You hurt me worse than anyone I’ve ever liked. Hell, I loved you for a long time. But I don’t love you. I don’t even hate you, anymore. I don’t feel anything towards you.” He frowned at your words, but nodded. 

 

    “Maybe we could try being friends? And in the future..”

 

    “No. And no. I don’t want you as a part of my life. I’m done with you. Maybe one day you’ll learn how to treat those you love, but not with me. Never again.” You picked up your drink, and your purse, and you left him there. This time, you weren’t looking back. Even when you’d pass him at school, that’s all it was. Passing a familiar face. You had friends and a family who cared. You weren’t going to let anyone hurt you, and you were going to live your life as well as you could.

 

* * *

 

    Graduation was filled with tears. From you and your parents. You tried to hold yours off, for fear of ruining your makeup on stage. Cronus was there, too. His family was, too, but he wasn’t so sure he was ready to face them. One day, but not today. Kankri had be salutatorian, valedictorian had gone to another student, but he was happy for them, regardless of his own petty bitterness. 

 

    That night was a whole big party, filled with laughter and smiles. It was the last time all of the graduates would be together before getting on with your lives. You had applied for a few colleges, getting a letter of acceptance from a good university that was only an hour away. Kankri was going to a big-name college, and the both of you lamented your goodbyes. It wouldn’t be the same not seeing the blabbermouth every week. Cronus wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, not that his housemates had a real problem with that. 

 

    “So, this is it, huh?” You said as you, Kankri, and Cronus sat on your back porch, a week away from orientations. “We’re all grown up now.”

 

    “Yes, it seems like such a short time we’ve had together, but at least we have the holidays.” Kanri stated.

 

    “Hey,” Cro butted in,”speak for yourselves. I’m a workin’ man, ya dig?”

 

    You just laughed. Your whole life was changing. 

 

    And even with a few bad days, and maybe even a broken bone or two, you were going to get through it. Nothing was going to ruin you. And that’s just how you liked it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've finally finished this. It my first published work I've ever finished. 
> 
> I've stared on a job of my own, so any new stories I got are gonna be slower than this one was. But thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos I got through this work. It made me work harder on this, and I can only improve from here. 
> 
> I hope you liked "A Bad Day and a Few Broken Bones." I had a great time writing it. And though my time is more limited, expect more from me in the future. 
> 
> Stay lovely!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, yea, another story where Damara beats the shit out of Rufioh. To be fair, it is part of her character and why she acts like a badass. 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter is a bit happier in the middle ft. tiny aradia, and the scourge sisters actually being nice to people. SHocker.


End file.
